Kurt Angle/Event history
The following is a collection of events that Kurt Angle has participated in. 2000 *February 27, 2000 - WWF No Way Out at the Hartford Civic Center in Hartford: WWF European Champion Kurt Angle pinned WWF Intercontinental Champion Chris Jericho (w/Chyna) to win the championship *August 27, 2000 - WWF SummerSlam 2000 at the Raleigh Entertainment and Sports Arena in Raleigh: WWF World Heavyweight Champion The Rock defeated Triple H and Kurt Angle to retain the championship 2001 *March 19, 2001 - WWF Raw at the Pepsi Arena in Albany: Chris Benoit, Kurt Angle & William Regal defeated WWF World Heavyweight Champion The Rock & WWF Intercontinental Champion Chris Jericho when Regal pinned Jericho *March 20, 2001 - WWE Thursday Night Smackdown! taping at the Providence Civic Center in Providence: WWF World Heavyweight Champion The Rock (w/Debra) defeated Kurt Angle & Chris Benoit *March 26, 2001 - WWF Raw at the Gund Arena in Cleveland: Chris Benoit & The Hardy Boyz (Matt Hardy & Jeff Hardy) defeated Kurt Angle, Edge & Christian when Christian submitted to Benoit *March 27, 2001 - WWF Thursday Night Smackdown! taping in Detroit: Chris Benoit & Test defeated Kurt Angle & Eddie Guerrero when Guerrero submitted to Benoit *April 3, 2001 - WWF Thursday Night Smackdown! taping at the Myriad in Oklahoma City: Kurt Angle & William Regal defeated Chris Benoit *April 10, 2001 - WWF Thursday Night Smackdown! taping in Philadelphia: Edge, Christian, Kurt Angle & William Regal defeated Chris Benoit & Chris Jericho when Angle pinned Jericho *April 16, 2001 - WWF Raw in Knoxville: Chris Benoit (w/Chris Jericho) beat William Regal (w/Kurt Angle) by submission *April 17, 2001 - WWF Thursday Night Smackdown! taping in Nashville: The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray Dudley & D-Von Dudley) beat Chris Benoit & Chris Jericho in a Tables Match after Angle pushed Benoit off the top rope through a table *April 23, 2001 - WWF Raw at the Pepsi Center in Denver: Chris Jericho & Chris Benoit beat Kurt Angle & William Regal in a Submission Match when Regal submitted to Benoit *April 24, 2001 - WWF Thursday Night Smackdown! taping at the Pepsi Center in Denver: Kurt Angle & William Regal beat Chris Jericho & Chris Benoit in a Dutchess of Queensbury Match *May 8, 2001 - WWF Thursday Night Smackdown! taping at the Hartford Civic Center in Hartford: Edge (w/Christian) pinned Chris Benoit (w/Chris Jericho) after interference from Kurt Angle 2002 *March 1, 2002 - WWF house show at the SunDome in Tampa: Triple H defeated Kurt Angle *July 21, 2002 - WWE Vengeance at Joe Louis Arena in Detroit: The Rock defeated WWE Undisputed Champion The Undertaker and Kurt Angle in win the championship *December 19, 2002 - WWE Thursday Night Smackdown! taping at the St. Pete Times Forum in Tampa: WWE Champion Kurt Angle beat Chris Benoit by disqualification 2003 *January 19, 2003 - WWE Royal Rumble 2003 at the FleetCenter in Boston: WWE Champion Kurt Angle defeated Chris Benoit by submission to retain the championship 2005 *January 13, 2005 - WWE Thursday Night Smackdown! taping at the St. Pete Times Forum in Tampa: Kurt Angle defeated Roderick Strong in the Angle hometown challenge 2006 *February 19, 2006 - WWE No Way Out at the First Mariner Arena in Baltimore: World Heavyweight Champion (WWE) Kurt Angle pinned The Undertaker to retain the championship 2007 *April 15, 2007 - TNA Lockdown at the Family Arena in St. Charles, MO: Team Angle (Kurt Angle, Jeff Jarrett, Samoa Joe, Rhino & Sting) defeated Team Cage (Christian Cage, AJ Styles, Tomko, Abyss & Scott Steiner) in a Lethal Lockdown Match when Sting pinned Abyss 2008 *October 12, 2008 - TNA Bound for Glory IV at the Sears Centre in Hoffman, IL: Jeff Jarrett pinned Kurt Angle *November 9, 2008 - TNA Turning Point 2008 at Universal Studios in Orlando, FL: Kurt Angle pinned Abyss in a falls count anywhere match *December 7, 2008 - TNA Final Resolution December 2008 at Universal Studios in Orlando, FL: Kurt Angle pinned Rhino 2009 *January 11, 2009 - TNA Genesis 2009 Kurt Angle pinned Jeff Jarrett in a no-DQ match *February 8, 2009 - TNA Against All Odds 2009 Sting Def Angle, Brother Ray and Brother Devon in a fatal four-way for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship 2010 2015 2016 External links * Kurt Angle Profile on Pro Fight DB Category:Wrestler event history